It's Just a Stomach Ache
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Chris becomes sick during Glee rehearsals, and his condition keeps getting worse. Prompt from the lovely 'livin it loud and proud'. Warnings: Angst, Swearing, Hospitals. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story! It's a prompt from the lovely 'livin it loud and proud'**

**It's my first CrissColfer fic so enjoy!**

* * *

It's Just a Tummy Ache

Chris woke up in his bed at ridiculous O'clock for work, but he wasn't feeling his usual self. He was pretty sure he had a fever, a headache, and his stomach was hurting a small bit. He'd been feeling ill for the past few days, and this confirmed it. Chris Colfer was getting sick.

Chris never got sick. Yeah, he's had a few broken bones in his life, but never like this. He sat up slowly, willing his room to stop spinning. When everything around him was finally still, he looked towards his digital alarm clock, and saw the numbers light up, telling him it was 5:30 am. Amber was picking him up at 6, so he'd better get ready now.

He got up off the bed and padded towards the bathroom. _ Maybe a nice shower will wash away the feeling of sickness._ When he was all ready for the day, he walked downstairs to get a bit of breakfast. His stomach twisted painfully at the thought of food, but he couldn't be going to dance rehearsals on an empty stomach. He fixed up a piece of toast, as it would hopefully be light for his tender stomach.

Unfortunately for him, Chris found himself on his knees and bending over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of his stomach. After it was emptied, he continued dry heaving for a few minutes, before collapsing onto the floor, the nice and cold floor feeling good against his flaming skin.

He lay there for a while panting, until he heard the sound of a car honk outside his house. He looked at his watch and shakily stood up. He walked over to the sink and washed out his mouth with mouthwash, and splashed water onto his burning face. He then rushed out of the bathroom after flushing the chain, grabbing his bag and a jacket and walking out the door.

When he got into the car, he felt Amber's questioning gaze on his frame.

"Damn boy, you look like shit."

"I feel it," Chris mumbled quietly.

Amber laughed quietly, and started the car.

* * *

"Okay guys, take a break!" Zach hollered.

Everyone parted across the room in search for their water bottles. They had gone through the number about five times, and Chris wanted to die at that moment.

He was absolutely freezing and couldn't stop shaking, even though he was sweating through his T-shirt. The pain in his stomach has moved down to his lower abdomen. _Drink some water. Water will help. _So Chris took small sips of water from his water bottle.

"Hey Chris."

Chris looked up and into the concerned faces of Darren and Mark.

"Woah, you look like shit." Mark said.

"Thanks." Chris mumbled.

Chris choked on a bit of water and started coughing harshly. He doubled over as pain ripped through his stomach with every cough he made. He couldn't stop coughing no matter how much he tried, and tears were filling in his glassy eyes.

"Chris, are you-"

Darren was interrupted by Chris turning very pale, and bringing his hand to his mouth and running out of the room. When he left, everyone stood there in shock.

"Guys! Leave Chris, he'll come back when he's ready. Now, from the top!" Zach hollered.

Some people, like Lea, Cory and Darren were tempted to just go after Chris, but they didn't want to make Zach mad. They went through the number another four times, and still no sign of Chris.

"Hey Zach, Chris hasn't come back yet. Do you mind if I go and look for him to see if he's alright?" Darren asked. When Zach nodded in understanding, Darren practically ran out of the room, in search of his best friend. Darren decided he'd better check the toilets, so he went in search of the nearest bathroom.

When he was outside, he looked around the area to see if he could find Chris.

He didn't expect to hear a pained noise coming from behind the 'Tin Shed', AKA, their dance studio. He quickly walked behind the shed and gasped at his friend, lying on the floor near his own sick, shivering painfully.

"Oh Chris…"

* * *

**Chapter two will be up soon!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW thanks everyone for the reviews!**

* * *

It's Just a Stomach Ache - Chapter 2

"Chris..."

Darren knelt down next to Chris and helped him get into a sitting position on the floor.

"Chris, I thought we agreed that next time you're not feeling well, that you'd stay home." Darren said softly, rubbing Chris' back soothingly.

"I-I-It's j-just a s-stomach ache." Chris stuttered shakily.

"Yeah yeah, come on, let's get you to your trailer so you can sleep." Darren said. He watched as Chris tried to get up, but fell back down clutching his stomach.

"Look's like someone's got a bad case of the stomach flu. Come on, I'll help you up." Darren said, putting Chris' arm over his own shoulder and lifted him into a standing position.

The walk back to Chris' trailer was long and painful. They had to stop a few times for Chris to catch his breathe. Darren could feel the heat of Chris' fever radiating on his own skin. Darren looked at Chris. Dark circles were ringed around his eyes, almost black against his very pale skin, and he was shaking like he was freezing.

When they finally got to the trailer, Darren navigated Chris over to the bed. Very slowly, Chris lay down on his side, curling up into a tight ball.

In the meantime, Darren was preparing a bowl and filling it with a small amount of cold water; he grabbed a flannel and put it in the bowl. He then raided the bathroom cupboards in search of a thermometer. When he eventually found one, he walked back into the bedroom area. Darren found Chris under the bed covers, with the duvet pulled up to his chin, shaking crazily.

Darren placed his things on the bedside table, and sat on the other side of the double bed, facing Chris.

"Let's take your temperature, okay?" Darren said, grabbing the thermometer from the table. Chris looked up at Darren from where he was lying and opened his mouth, awaiting the thermometer. Darren would have laughed at his friend if he wasn't feeling sick. Darren stuck the thermometer in his mouth and waited for the beep.

When the beep eventually sounded, Darren took the thermometer out of Chris' mouth. He gasped at the results.

"Crap Chris, it's 100.0. You really are sick. I'm surprised you didn't collapse in dance rehearsals." Darren said. _I should have noticed something was wrong before, i'm such a bad friend._

"It's so cold in here." Chris whispered.

"It's your fever." Darren said, getting the bowl and putting it down on the bed.

"I-It h-hurts."

"What hurts Chris?"

"M' head, a-and m' s-stomach."

"Do you want me to find some medicine?" Darren asked.

"N-no, I took some yesterday and I just threw it back up." Chris said miserably.

Darren grabbed the flannel and squeezed the leftover water back into the bowl, and dabbed it across Chris' fiery forehead. Chris whimpered when the cold sensation hit his skin, but soon found it soothing.

"Try and get some sleep, you'll feel better. I promise." Darren said, and he watched Chris close his eyes.

While Chris was sleeping, he decided to reply to the great number of messages the glee cast and a few crew members sent him. _Where are you? Is Chris with you? Is he feeling better?_ Darren texted everyone back, saying where they were, and that Chris was sleeping.

He was checking his Twitter messages when Chris sat up and bolted towards the bathroom. Darren ran after him but was stopped when Chris kicked the door closed from his spot on the floor. Darren listened through the door and winced when he heard Chris being violently sick. It was five minutes later until Chris re-emerged.

He looked worse than before. His hair was dishevelled, his skin was sickly grey, and the circles under his eyes had darkened. He was hunched over, arms wrapped around his stomach. His T-Shirt was covered in sweat, even though he was shaking from cold. His eyes were pale and glassy, not like his usual sea blue ones.

"Come on Chris, let's get you back to bed." Darren said, ushering him back to the bed.

"Where do you keep your spare T-Shirts? We need to get you a new one, then you'll feel more comfortable." Darren said, watching Chris as he sat down on the bed.

"In the bottom drawer." Chris said quietly.

Chris was fumbling with his T-Shirt with very shaky hands. After Darren had picked a plain white V-neck top, he turned around and saw his struggling friend. Silently, Darren helped Chris take his sweat soaked T-Shirt off of his friend. He couldn't help but stare at how much weight Chris had lost lately.

"Sleeping didn't work. Why don't you try drinking some water?" Darren said softly.

Chris shook his head. "No, that's how I got sick during rehearsals." he said quietly.

Darren clucked his tongue. He had no idea what else to do. His best friend was clearly sick and miserable, and there was absolutely nothing he could do. His thoughts were interrupted by a tap at the door.

Chris groaned and went back under the covers, hiding his whole body with the duvet and curling up into a ball, facing away from the door.

"Tell m' to g'way," Chris mumbled from under the duvet.

Darren chuckled at his stubborn friend, and went to answer the door anyway. He was met by a very worried Corey and Lea.

"He's sleep-"

"He's not sleeping," Lea said stubbornly, sliding past Darren and into the trailer. She walked up to the bed and put her hand on the lump in the bed.

"Chris honey, are you okay?" She asked, slowly pulling the duvet away from Chris' face.

She gasped at his appearance.

"Woah you look like a zombie," Corey said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Corey!" Lea warned, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"M' stomach r-really hu-hurts."

"Where abouts honey?" Lea asked.

Chris pulled the blanket down a little further and pointed to the side of his stomach.

"He's been sick too," Darren said.

"When did you start puking sweetie?" Lea asked gently.

"A f-few days ago." Chris muttered.

"Oh Chris...Is it okay if touch the side of your stomach?" she asked hesitantly.

"N-No, please don't, it hurts really bad." Chris said, starting to cry.

"I'll try my hardest not to hurt you, I promise. Here, hold my other hand."

Chris clutched her hand, and squeezed it to let her know he was ready. When Lea pressed the side of his stomach, pain coursed its way through his body; he bit back a scream and desperately tried backing away from Lea's hand. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Oh God, we need to get him to the hospital."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Darren said, trying to console a crying Chris.

"I think its appendicitis..."

* * *

**I think it's time for someone to go the hospital!**

**THANK YOU LYOKODREAMER AND PRESIDENTMAY FOR LETTING MY KNOW ABOUT MY TYPO! that's what happens when you don't read through what you've written :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	3. Chapter 3

It's Just A Stomach Ache – Chapter 3

"My A-appendix!" Chris practically screeched.

"Oh crap, oh crap," Cory muttered, looking around to find something to do.

"Everyone stay calm!" Lea yelled over her panicked friends. "Now Chris, we'll have to drive you to the hospital, an ambulance would take too long. Cory, you go outside and call Ryan, and tell him what's going on. I'll get my car ready, Darren, get Chris' needs and the three of you meet me at the parking lot. Got it?" Lea ordered.

"How do you know what to do?" Cory asked, smirking.

"My cousin had it last month when she came to stay, now let's move." Lea said, pushing Cory outside with her.

Darren helped Chris into a sitting position, Chris leaned forward, so his forehead was resting against his knees, arms still wrapped around his stomach. Darren grabbed Chris' phone and wallet and put them in his pocket. He went into Chris' wardrobe and picked out a hoodie, and helped Chris get it on. By the time they were done, Cory burst into the room.

"Slight problem, Mark has blocked Lea's car in, and we can't find him. So we're taking my car instead." Cory walked forward towards Chris and made to pick him up.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Chris said sluggishly.

"I'm um, carrying you to the car." Cory said simply.

"No, I can walk."

"Jeez man, hide your pride for once. Besides, remember how long it took us to get here?" Blaine said.

"I'm walking by myself," Chris said stubbornly, standing up. He took two steps forward, before crouching forward and grabbing his abdomen in pain, he nearly collapsed, but Cory picked him up bridal style and they made their way out of the trailer.

Luck wasn't on their side on the way to the hospital. On the way to the shortcut, there was an accident, so all the cars were being turned around. Which meant that they had to go the long way, which unfortunately for Chris, had the bumpiest roads. He was lying on his side in the back, head in Lea's lap, as she played with his hair, and pressing her cold hands against his scorching forehead. Every bump the car took jarred Chris' stomach, and Cory had to stop the car three times so Chris could throw up outside.

But they finally made it to the hospital, and Chris was finding it seemingly difficult to keep his eyes open. Cory dropped Chris, Lea and Darren off at the Emergency room entrance while he went to find a parking space. While Chris was being sick for the fourth time, this time in the parking lot, Darren ran towards the entrance and grabbed a wheelchair.

They wheeled a clearly out of it Chris towards the reception, where the receptionist took one look at them and called the Doctor's over, who dragged a stretcher along with them. One of the Doctor's picked Chris up, and gently placed him on the bed.

Lea and Darren made to follow them as they dragged Chris away, but was stopped by a smaller nurse.

"Sorry, only one of you can go through." She told them.

"What? But why?"

"Hospital Policy, now-"

"DARREN!"

They whipped their heads around and saw a terrified Chris screaming Darren's name. Lea nodded at Darren to go, and he ran up to Chris.

"P-please don't l-leave me." Chris stuttered.

"I won't, I promise, I'm right here."

When they were lead into the Triage Room, one of the doctor's performed the same rebound Lea did on Chris' side, when Chris screamed in pain, their suspicions were confirmed.

Darren was talking to Chris, so that he could keep Chris' mind off what was going to happen next. Darren knew of Chris' absolute fear of needle's, so needed to distract Chris as much as possible. But when Chris turned around when he felt the nurse grab his hand, he snatched it away.

"What are y-you doing?" Chris slurred.

"I need to put this IV in you sweetie, so we can give you pain medication. Doesn't that sound nice"? She tried.

When Chris looked over at the doctor preparing the needle, he started to hyperventilate. "No, I don't want it, I don't want it."

"Honey, you need to calm down..." the nurse said calmly.

"I want my mom!" Chris cried, curling up into a tight ball on his side, he covered his face with his arm and sobbed.

On instinct, Darren whipped out Chris' phone which was still in his pocket, and dialled the number.

"Hey! You're not supposed to use that in here!" the nurse yelled over the crying.

"It's the only way to get him to calm down..."

"_Chris, sweetie?"_

"No, Mrs Colfer it's Darren."

"_Darren, what are you doing with Chris' phone?"_

"We're at the hospital, Chris has appendicitis, and he won't let the nurses put the IV in his veins because-"

"_Because it's a needle, shit. Put him on for me Darren please."_

Darren put the phone on speakerphone and placed it on the bed beside Chris.

"_Honey Lamb?"_ she cooed with the nickname she gave him when he was a baby. Chris' head whipped up at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Mom, please don't let them do it, please, please don't let them hurt me," Chris cried into his phone.

"_Sssh, there now. I need you to breathe gently for me, okay?"_

Chris did as instructed, he breathed in and out softly, until he was finally breathing normally.

"_Better?"_

"Yes." He said, sounding so small and young.

_Now, what I need you to do Sweetie, is talk to me while the nurses do their thing, can you do that for me?"_

"N-no, they'll hurt me, they-"

"_Now, now. They won't hurt you. You will never believe what your father did with last night's dinner, he only burned it so it was black!"_

As the conversation flowed about the family dinner, and Chris looked distracted in the conversation, Darren nodded to the nurse, giving her permission to do it now, before all hell breaks loose.

Chris whimpered as he felt the alcohol patch on his wrist, but he kept on listening to his mother's words. Chris cried out when the nurse tried to insert the needle in the vein, but missed.

"He's too dehydrated, I can't get it," the nurse complained to the doctor.

She tried again, but missed for a second time, and Chris continued to scream and cry, ignoring his mother's calming words. Finally, the third time was successful, and Chris sagged back in the bed, breathing heavily as the IV was finally inserted, and the pain medicine was starting to take effect.

Darren took the phone from the bed.

"Thank you Mrs Colfer."

_"Darren, call me Karyn. I'll be in LA in a couple of hours. I'll text you when I touchdown in LA. Tell Chris I love him so much."_

Darren promised, and shut the phone off. Chris was now being wheeled to his own private room, where he would wait until he needed surgery. He took the seat next to Chris' bed, and sighed deeply.

"Sorry, I'm such a mess." Chris said quietly.

"What, are you crazy? I don't blame you for doing any of that, I'd be doing exactly the same if I was on the highest mountain in the world." Darren said, trying to lighten the mood. "How are the drugs?"

"Awesome," Chris said dreamily.

They both had small talk for a while, until the surgeon came in and announced they were ready for Chris' surgery. Darren watched as the mask was placed over Chris' mouth, he was told to count down from ten. He reached seven before he was finally asleep. As the doctor's wheeled Chris away, Darren walked around the hospital in search of Lea and Cory.

* * *

**I finally updated! Yay me!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm a bad person. I own up to that.**

**Life has been crazy at the moment, so I haven't been able to get much writing.**

**This chapter is kinda short, but I hope its okay.**

* * *

It's Just A Stomach Ache

When Darren found Lea and Cory in the waiting room, Lea ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine now, he's gone in for his surgery. Karyn, Chris' mom, is on her way down from Clovis. She said she'll be here as soon as she can." Darren said, slumping down into the nearest chair suddenly exhausted.

"Ryan and Brad are keeping everything in check back at the studios, and we need to keep them up to date on his progress. Ryan said he'd be over later on this afternoon." Cory said, sitting down on the chair inbetween Darren and Lea, and taking Lea's hand.

They sat in silence for 45 minutes before Darren felt Chris' phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking around to see if any hospital staff would tell him to switch it off, he quietly took it out and clicked on the new message.

**From: Mom x**

**Had to drive up, lots of traffic. Be about 1hr-1 ½ hrs. K xx**

Darren quickly sent out a reply, confirming he had received the message, before pocketing it back in his jeans pocket. He leaned his head back against the wall behind his chair and closed his eyes.

The next time he woke up, Karyn Colfer was kneeling in front of him with her hand resting on his knee. Darren blinked down at Karyn, who smiled back at him.

"How long was I sleeping for?" Darren asked, unconsciously moving his hand to his mouth, checking to see if he dribbled in his sleep. He looked around and saw that Lea and Cory were not in their seats.

"I've been here about 10-15 minutes, so you've been out for almost two hours. I sent Lea and Cory to the canteen to get some food about 5 minutes ago." Karyn said, she removed her hand from Darren's knee, and sat on the chair next to his.

"Wait, if I've been out for nearly two hours, shouldn't Chris be out of surgery by now?" Darren asked.

"Sometimes these things take a lot longer than their supposed to."

"How are you so calm? Aren't you freaking out a small bit" Darren asked, he twisted his body in his chair so he was facing Karyn properly without straining his neck.

"He's a fighter, always has been. He's been through so much in his life. Spending time in the hospital himself when he was younger, Hannah his little sister, the bullying in high school. During those times he fought through, he was pretty much unbreakable. So no, I'm not worried because I know in my heart Christopher will get through this." Karyn answered.

_This is why I love the Colfer Family, they always know what to say._ Darren thought.

"I don't know how he does it sometimes, he even stays strong for everyone else." Karyn smiled fondly.

"He's an amazing person, you must be so proud to have a son like him."

"I am." Karyn replied, still smiling. "Oh yeah, I told Lea that you would join then in the cafeteria once you woke up. She said you hadn't eaten since a while before you got here, you must be starving."

"Oh no, it's fine. I don't mind staying here-"

"Nonsense, you need to eat! I'll text you on Christopher's if I hear anything from the doctors." Karyn said determinedly, she nudged Darren and it was clear that she had won this round.

Darren felt settled when Karyn said that she would text him if anything happened, and he was pretty hungry. So he smiled at Karyn, and walked the few minutes walk to the cafeteria, where he saw Lea and Cory sitting in the far corner of the quiet canteen. He walked over to the table and sat at the empty chair. Lea and Cory smiled back at him, and Cory passed Darren a tray of food, which contained a Chicken burger, with extra fries and a coke. Cory had the same, while Lea ate a sandwich and shared Cory's fries (which he thought was a very strange combination).

"I was talking to Mark earlier, he feels so bad for not noticing Chris was feeling bad earlier. He said everyone was freaking out when you both didn't come back. Then they saw the ambulance and everyone went crazy." Cory said, mouth full of fries, for which Lea scolded him for.

"I love Karyn, she's just like Chris, so kind and caring." Lea said.

"Dianna and Amber are setting up a collection for him, their planning on getting him a big card, flowers and a life size teddy bear!" Cory said enthusiastically.

"When you say things like that, you really do remind me of Finn." Darren joked, taking the last bite of his burger.

"Yeah it's because I'm awesome." was Cory's reply.

They had been gone for a little over half an hour, before they decided to head back to Karyn. When the trio turned into the waiting area, they were not expecting the sight before them. Karyn was sitting in the same spot as she was left in, she was gripping the arm chair tightly, white as a ghost, and staring straight ahead. Lea immediately walked quickly over to the seat next to Karyn, and wrapped an arm around Karyn's back.

"What's wrong?" Lea asked gently, but voice still shaky.

Karyn nodded slowly, still looking at the wall. "His, um. His appendix erupted on the way to his surgery. The surgeons managed to get the poison out of his system, but they nearly lost him during the operation." She said, voice small.

"Oh God. But he's okay now though, right?" Darren asked urgently.

"They've put him on a very strong dose of antibiotics, so he'll be asleep for a few days so he won't be in pain. But he could have died. My baby could have died." Karyn said, bottom lip wobbling and tears finally falling from her eyes. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and cried into her hands.

Lea wrapped her arms around Karyn tighter, and pulled the crying woman towards her, she sat and comforted Karyn while she finally processed Karyn's words.

The world nearly lost Chris, she nearly lost her best friends. If she didn't cherish him enough before, she was most certainly going to start now.

* * *

**I love writing Karyn! She's such a lovely person, she's tweeted me twice and each time she's been such a doll!**

**Again, I really am sorry for not updating in ages, I feel so bad! How can I make it up to you all? :P**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews and messages! (apart from one review)**

**Apologies for the delay, but here it is! Next chapter.**

* * *

It's Just A Stomach Ache – Chapter 5

Corey, Lea and Darren were forced to go back to work by Karyn. Chris wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, and plus they had a top show they need to film. The cast had gone to visit Chris in small groups, as it was hospital policy to not allow a crowd of people in one hospital room. Karyn had kept in close contact with Tim and Hannah, updating them on Chris' condition while they stayed in Clovis as Hannah had school and couldn't miss anymore time off.

Ryan and the writers spent most of the night thinking of a plot to get Kurt out of the picture for a while, as they were thinking about Chris' recovery time as well, and they decided on Kurt going away to visit a sick relative with his father, so will be absent for the next two episodes.

It had been nearly a week since Chris' operation and Darren had just finished filming a scene in the locker room with Chord, so he headed back to his trailer to get some rest before his next scene when he saw his phone flashing on the bedside table. It was an incoming call from Karyn, so Darren picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" Darren said, sounding out of breathe.

"_Dare? It's Karyn, Chris is awake."_

Darren sighed in relief.

"That's fantastic news! I'll pass on the message to everyone and come and visit as soon as I finish my next scene. Give him our love."

_"I will sweetie."_

"How is he?"

"_He's in a bit of pain, and he's very groggy. But the doctors said that's all normal. They've given him a dose of pain meds so he will be out for a bit."_

"That's amazing Karyn. I've gotta get back to set, but I'll see you later?"

They bid their farewells, and Darren walked back to set, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Darren, Corey, Mark, Amber and Heather were the only members of the group that weren't doing late night shooting like the others, so they spent their evening in the hospital room. Karyn had gone back to Chris' house, where she was staying, to get some sleep and tidy up a little bit. Chris still looked pretty sick, but he looked ten times better than he did a few days ago.

The group were chatting idly when they heard a groan coming from the bed. They waited for Chris to wake up, and when he blinked his eyes open, he smiled at the group of friends who sat smiling widely at him.

"Chris! Man you scared me half to death." Mark joked, punching Chris' arm lightly.

"Yeah, don't do that again, ever." Heather said.

"All jokes aside though, how do you feel?" Amber asked gently.

"Like someone ripped half of my organs out and stapled my skin together." Chris whispered hoarsely, and gladly accepted the bottle of water Darren helped him drink.

"Well next time you feel sick you better tell us Colfer, or I swear to God." Darren said seriously.

Chris smiled sleepily, and yawned loudly.

"You can't still be sleepy! You've been asleep for a week." Corey said shocked.

"I dunno, it's probably the drugs making me sleepy." Chris replied.

"Your mom has been by your side ever since, she's bringing you back to Clovis when you get out of here. She said she can't take too much time off work, and she wants to keep a close eye on you while you recover." Heater said, grabbing Chris' hand and squeezing it tight.

"Oh great, she's going to be in heaven taking care of me." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"I saw that Christopher." The group turned around and saw Karyn leaning against the door, smiling at them. "I just spoke to the doctor, and he said you'll be out in about three or four days before we can take you home. They just want to make sure everything is normal."

"I feel fine mom. Just a little sore. And sleepy."

"We better head out then, we don't want that old nurse lady coming in and shouting at us to leave again." Mark said, standing up quickly followed by Corey.

Chris looked at them in confusion, but dropped it, admiring his friends for taking the time to come and visit him, even though the only thing he really wanted to do was sleep the pain away. He waved his goodbye's to the group, and kissed the girls on the cheek as they did the same, but before they all left, Chris called out.

"Darren!"

Darren shot around and looked expectantly at his best friend.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did. You know, for taking care of me." Chris smiled, a little embarrassed.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Darren said, he winked at Chris, and waved goodbye.

Karyn sat on the chair next to Chris and stroked his hair out from his eyes.

"Their a nice group of friends you have there sweeheart." She said, smiling admiringly at her son.

Chris smiled back, and put his lips together, Karyn bent down and kissed her son on the lips, before he closed his eyes, mumbling a response.

"Yeah, I do. Don't I?"

* * *

**Boo for sucky chapter. I'm sorry!**

**But thanks for reading! I'm running out of plot ideas for this story, so I might be ending it preetty soon. Which is sad because I've enjoyed writing this!**

**Thanks again to 'livin it loud and proud' for giving me the opportunity to write this story! You rock.**

**If you haven't checked out my new story, its called Not Alone Anymore, and it's Amnesia!Burt where he forgets Kurt. I will also make a start on the Love The Way You Lie sequel very soon as well.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	6. Epilogue

It's Just a Stomach Ache – Chapter 6

_~Three weeks later~_

"Okay guys, let's take a break!" Zach called to the exhausted cast.

The cast sighed in relief, and walked over to their water bottles, some lying on the floor and waiting to catch their breathe back. Darren sat on the floor leaning against the wall as he took little sips from his water bottle. He dragged his bag towards him which lay discarded on the floor while he dance and took out his phone. No new messages from Chris. He and Chris had been exchanging text messages with each other while Chris was recovering back home, bored out of his mind.

Darren looked to Lea, who was eating a bag of strawberries while talking to Cory and Amber, and the rest of the cast kept themselves to themselves. He looked up when he heard the door open, but then looked inside his bag to get his iPod; it was probably Ryan or someone.

"CHRIS!"

Darren looked up and saw Chris peer his head through the door, smiling at his friends. Everyone, including Darren, stood up and ran towards him, bringing him into a big group hug. When they all pulled out of the hug, they noticed that Chris still looked quite pale and had his arm around his stomach. Mark lead Chris over to the side of the room by the comfy chair, and carried it back towards the group. Chris sat down on the chair and sighed in content.

"What are you doing here man? You're supposed to be at home resting?" Harry said cheerfully.

"I got bored at home, so I asked my dad to drive me back here." Chris said. "And I wanted to see you guys, three weeks is a long time. Especially when you're stuck in a room for all that time."

"Well now that you're here Chris, why don't you watch what we have so far and tell us what you think?" Zach asked, patting Chris' shoulder.

"Sure, I'd love to."

As everyone walked into their positions, Darren bent down in front of Chris, who was smiling up at him.

"I'm glad to see your okay Chris," Darren said.

"Thanks. Again, I can't thank you, Lea and Corey enough for all you did for me, my mom's thankful as well-"

"Darren! Get your ass in gear." Zach called from across the room.

The number was great, but Chris was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, not even the music of Lady GaGa was keeping him awake. He didn't want to seem rude and fall asleep during their routine, but his eyes weren't cooperating with his brain.

Darren watched as Chris' head sagged forward, chin resting on his chest and his eyes closed, but they still continued their routine. By the time they had finished, they were all breathing heavily and panting, looking to their sleeping friend for his input. Mark was about to shout at him, but Lea interrupted.

"Ssh! He's asleep. God he looks so peaceful." Lea said, smiling admiringly at Chris.

"Should we move him?" Kevin asked.

"Corey, can you carry Chris and we'll bring him to his trailer? I don't mind staying with him for a while." Darren said, and when Corey made a move to pick Chris up, Chris opened his eyes slightly, but shut them again.

Corey carried Chris back to the trailer as Darren followed behind. The trailer was in the same state as it was the last time they were there, the bed was unmade, and the bathroom door was wide open. Corey gently placed Chris on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Should we leave him?" Corey asked, walking to the door.

"No, I'll stay with him." Darren said, sitting on the bed and reaching under Chris' bed for his 'trailer laptop', which had all his music and films on. Darren would just watch a movie while he waited for Chris to wake up.

"Okay dude, but if you want any company, just give us a text and we'll come." Corey said, before walking out of the trailer, and gently closing the door.

He was halfway through watching The Lion King when Chris started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and blinked them open.

"Oh my God I fell asleep! I'm so sorry, the routine was amazing." Chris said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, you were tired. No one minded, they all just commented on how adorable you looked." When Chris hid his face in his hands, Darren pulled the laptop in front of them, so they could both easily see the screen.

"Watch this with me?" Darren said, looking at Chris innocently.

Chris rolled his eyes, but snuggled down further into the bed to watch the movie.

They managed to make it to the end of the movie before they both nodded off to sleep, Chris lying in Darren's chest, with Darren's head resting on top of Chris' head, snoring lightly.

* * *

The end of the day soon loomed over them, and Lea, Corey, Jenna and Naya opened the door to Chris' trailer door. They walked in and smiled at the sight of the two best friends lying on the bed, the laptop was flashing red as it had low battery. Chris and Darren were snuggled together in the bed, covers covering them and Darren had Chris wrapped in his arms.

Naya shushed the other three giggling friends, as she crept over to the bed with her phone out. Neither boys heard the shutter go off, or even thought that the picture would end up on Twitter later that evening. The four walked out of the room, leaving the two friends in peace.

* * *

**I know it's rushed, but I had trouble writing this last chapter. I'm not really with it lately. My friend is in the hospital (actually with appendicitis, wadaya know!) so i've been at work then visiting her so that's my absense explained and why this is a shoddy last chapter**

**Thank you for reading this story, and livin it loud and proud for giving me the opportunity to write this story! Your the best!**

**I'll try and update as many stories as I can tonight, if not definitely tomorrow!**

**Have a good evening all!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	7. AN

**Hi everyone.**

**No this isn't a new chapter.**

**I just wanted to tell you all I'm taking a break from Fanfiction. I received quite a hurtful review on one of the stories I updated tonight, and it really upset me. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but my confidence has been knocked a bit after that review. I just need a bit of time to think things through, and calm down a bit.**

**I am so, so sorry to everyone who has favourited/followed any of my stories, I will try and be back soon. I hope. **

**I hope you stick with me, but I completely understand if you don't.**

**Again, I am so sorry.**

**Aisling**

**(CrissColferCrowe)**


End file.
